Friction stir welding is a relatively new technology that has been developed for joining metals, alloys, and other solid weldable materials. One challenge when performing friction stir welding is dealing with the surface burr that is present after the welding has been performed. The surface burr is typically formed on the surface of the welded material adjacent to the weld bead. The surface burr can be sharp and may be a safety concern when handling welded components. Conventionally, the surface burr may be removed, such as by using a cutter during welding or via post-welding machining. The conventional techniques can increase manufacturing cost, complexity of production setup, and may introduce particulates to the welded components and/or the manufacturing environment, which may not be tolerable in some cases, such as in cleanroom environments, or in cases in which the welding is performed in the presence of sensitive components, such as electronics.